User talk:Maddislimane
THIS IS MA TALK PAGE!! Here to spam it? youre at the right place buuuuuuuuuuut dont hate biatch. Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Miranda Keyes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oggespartan117 (Talk) 02:47, August 22, 2012 Creation of Gruntipedia. Gruntipedia was created in January 2008 in order to separate Halo Canon, Fanon and Parody. Halopedia (later divided into Halopedian and the lesser Halopedia) represented Canon, HaloFanon represented the fan fiction and Gruntipedia represented Parody. Simon rjh was the founder of this wiki but it is currently under the command of me and Oskarmandude. I'm the oldest (somewhat) active user on this site since I have been here for 4 years and I gained the title of Bureaucrat after Pope Yayap III went offline some year ago. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) RE: lets make more funny articles! Why would I say no? I'm a born comedian, judging by the funcrion of 90% of my brain cells. Caution. . 06:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then What would you like to learn first? Caution. . 06:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Color I think it was blue before Green, I dunno. Caution. . 00:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Xmas That sounds perfect! Caution. . 02:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Christmas idea I thought up an idea for an XMAS themed article: "Gruntipedia Fun: Prophet Of Scrooginess" -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 15:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Prophet of Scrooginessathingywhat Okay, well, your move, I need a story or a template to work with, it is your idea anyways. Caution. . 06:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Scrogythingy It's good! I'm working on it now. Caution. . 05:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Scrogy is in beta now. Right here. Caution. . 05:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC) "Givem Ee Pancakes" On the article of my self-insert author avatar of me (this one) you added a picture of a hunter, I just thought i should let you know that GEP actually has red armor, as in like a palette swap. -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 02:07, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, what say you and I do a collab article every time a holiday comes around? Your pictures Uuh, okay in theory they are funny but they are just flat MS paint images. Caution. . 02:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: About my pictures Then install Paint.net, or get Photoshop or something. Caution. . 21:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ohai You just edited something 6 minutes ago XD Caution. . 22:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: HAI I re enabled achievements, since I'm an admin. For somereason, they got disabled. I did my signature by adding pictures, but not adding the "thumb" into them, and made links to pages, changed what the text does display and colored them. Caution. . 02:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE HAI Yea, I can teach you. So if you want the text, view this edit in source, not visual. Insert visible text Please note that it uses hex for the color of the text. Caution. . 03:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC)